Ini Adalah Perintah!
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Ichigo mematung. Ia melihat senyuman Toushiro memudar karena dirinya. Senyuman yang sejujurnya ingin selalu dilihatnya. Namun rasa kesepiannya karena tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya akhirnya membuatnya menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih pada Toushiro—cinta pertamanya. [IchiHitsu; warning inside!] For IchiHitsu day #4. Enjoy!


"_Okaasan_, aku juga mau ikut."

Kedua tangan ibu Toushiro yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas sontak berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara anaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Toushiro mengintip di samping pintu dengan kedua mata penuh harap. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang, sebelum kembali memasukkan pakaiannya di dalam tas.

"Kau harus terus berada di _mansion_ ini, karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, kan?"

"Tapi, aku juga ingin merawat nenek—"

"Jangan buat _Okaasan_ marah, Toushiro!"

Toushiro berjengit. Tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan marah hanya karena sejak kemarin ia memaksa ingin ikut ke rumah neneknya di desa. Dengan gemetar, Toushiro akhirnya berbalik, dan berlari kembali menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik <strong>**Tite Kubo****. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M-**_rated_

**3k+ words**

**Drama/Romance**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

_slight_,** KusaHitsu**

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dengan pria. _Rating_ **M** untuk petunjuk akan seks dan kekerasan. _Out Of Characters. _Dialog dan paragraf yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Kagetora (vol 8 & 11) karya Akira Segami. Ada beberapa dialog dan paragraf yang saya ambil dan sesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

Sebuah sekuel dari fanfiksi** 'Perbedaan Posisi'**.

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk "IchiHitsu days" yang ke-4.**

Sekaligus dihadiahkan untuk** 4869fans-nikazemaru **dan **The Light of Aoi**; terima kasih karena sudah meninggalkan apresiasi. ^^

**.**

**Jeanne's **_**present**_…

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ini Adalah Perintah!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Dengan posisi berdiri sempurna, Toushiro berdiri di pinggir kursi berjemur sambil menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Tak jauh di depannya, Ichigo tampak berenang bolak-balik di kolam renang besar. Beberapa kali putra tunggal keluarga Kurosaki itu melirik Toushiro, memastikan kalau pelayan yang masih sangat muda di _mansion_-nya itu masih berdiri di posisinya.

Ichigo tahu kalau Toushiro itu pendiam. Sangat pendiam. Tetapi sejak hari itu—saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu—pemuda mungil itu berubah. Toushiro selalu melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan dengan patuh dan sempurna. Ditambah dengan ekspresi Toushiro yang hanya datar, menjadikan pemuda mungil itu bagaikan patung hidup yang selalu berada di sisinya. Ichigo mendecih. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau semua itu salahnya.

Toushiro masih bergeming begitu Ichigo menaiki palang tangga besi di pinggir kolam. Ia baru bergerak dari posisinya untuk memberikan handuk ke arah Ichigo begitu sang tuan muda sudah duduk di kursi berjemur sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranyenya yang basah.

Ichigo mendengus, sembari menyambar handuk yang diulurkan Toushiro. "Bawakan aku buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil ke sini. Cepat! Jika kau membuat aku terlalu lama menunggu, ada hukuman yang menantimu!"

Pemuda mungil itu membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Shiro-_chan_!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Toushiro langsung melepaskan pisau di tangan kanannya begitu ujung pisau yang tajam tidak sengaja mengores jari telunjuknya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan jarinya yang berdarah ke dalam mulut untuk menghentikan pendarahan, sembari berbalik.

"Kenapa jarimu? Tidak sengaja teriris?" tanya pelayan wanita yang memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir begitu Toushiro mengangguk-angguk. "Aduh, apa kau terkejut karena aku memanggilmu?"

Toushiro menggeleng-geleng dengan jari telunjuknya yang masih berada di dalam mulut. "Aku tadi melamun, _Oneesan_," katanya begitu pelayan wanita itu kembali ke hadapannya dan menempelkan plester di jarinya yang terluka.

"Kau ini, lain kali jangan melamun," pelayan wanita itu mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro dengan gemas. "Oh, ya. Tadi aku memanggilmu karena ada teman sekolahmu yang datang, dan dia masih menunggumu di depan."

"Siapa?" Kedua alis Toushiro mengerut. Selama ini, tidak ada satu orang pun di sekolah yang ingin menjadi temannya.

"Namanya Sojiro Kusaka," pelayan wanita itu melanjutkan sambil terkikik pelan. "Ayo, sana, kau temui dia!"

"Eh, tapi—" Toushiro melirik buah-buahan yang baru separuh dipotongnya, "Tuan Muda memintaku untuk membawakan buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong-potong ini ke kolam renang."

"Biar _Neesan_ saja yang teruskan memotong dan akan mengantarnya. Kau pergi saja temui temanmu itu. Oke?"

Toushiro masih ragu-ragu. Tetapi begitu pelayan wanita itu mendorong-dorong pundaknya dari belakang agar segera pergi, akhirnya ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Langkah-langkah kaki Toushiro jadi melambat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu utama. Begitu ia membuka salah satu pintu kembar besar itu, Kusaka yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar besar sontak menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu, sembari berjalan mendekat. "Kau tidak ada rencana untuk jalan-jalan di hari Minggu ini?" tanyanya _to the point_. Kedua matanya meneliti seragam pelayan yang dipakai pemuda mungil itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Toushiro langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikit malu saat Kusaka melihatnya dengan pakaian pelayan seperti ini.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat…

Ichigo menoleh begitu yang mengantar buah-buahan yang ingin dimakannya bukanlah Toushiro, melainkan salah satu pelayan wanita di _mansion_-nya.

"Di mana Toushiro? Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya, hah?"

Pelayan wanita itu nyaris terlonjak begitu ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi buah-buahan itu di atas meja di samping kursi berjemur sang tuan muda. Dengan suara bergetar karena takut, ia akhirnya menjawab, "Toushiro sedang menemui temannya di depan, Tuan Muda Ichigo."

"Teman?!" Ichigo mendesis dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"_Ha'i_, teman sekolahnya." Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk dengan suara mencicit.

Ichigo menggeram. Seketika ia melempar mangkuk berisi buah-buahan itu hingga jatuh berkeping-keping ke lantai.

_PRANG!_

Pelayan wanita itu sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua mata tajam Ichigo kembali menatap pelayan wanita itu.

"Cepat bersihkan! Kau mau melihat kakiku terluka karena menginjak pecahan benda itu, hah?!"

Dengan panik dan terburu-buru, pelayan wanita itu akhirnya berbalik untuk mengambil alat-alat untuk membersihkannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali dengan sapu dan benda pengangkut sampah.

Kembali pada Toushiro…

Pemuda mungil itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap Kusaka, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa?" Kusaka bertanya dengan wajah kecewa. "_Mansion_ sebesar ini pasti juga memiliki banyak pelayan, kan? Jadi, untuk apa kau takut hanya untuk membolos dari pekerjaanmu walau sekali?"

Toushiro menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia memang bisa mendapat izin dari kepala pelayan di _mansion_ ini, tapi masalah terbesarnya—Ichigo pasti akan sangat murka.

"Maaf, Kusaka-_san_. Lebih baik kau kembali saja. Permisi…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Toushiro melangkah mundur, dan menutup pintu kembali. Sejujurnya, ia senang karena Kusaka sudah mau datang ke sini untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar. Tetapi ia harus ingat, posisinya di sini hanyalah seorang pelayan.

"Shiro-_chan_!" Pelayan wanita yang tadi memberitahu kedatangan Kusaka terburu-buru mendekatinya, "Tuan Muda Ichigo menunggumu di kolam renang. Hati-hati, sepertinya _mood_-nya sudah buruk."

Toushiro menelan ludah. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang sudah menunggunya. "_Arigato_, _Oneesan_," katanya, sebelum berlalu.

"Senang sudah bertemu dengan temanmu?" Ichigo bertanya di antara giginya yang mengatup begitu Toushiro sudah muncul di hadapannya. "Sampai-sampai menyuruh pelayan lain mengantar apa yang kuperintahkan padamu?!"

Toushiro menunduk semakin dalam. Tidak bisa bilang kalau salah satu pelayan wanita yang dekat dengannya yang menawarkan diri. Lebih baik ia tidak melibatkan pelayan wanita—yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya—itu dalam masalah ini.

"Siapa temanmu itu, hah?"

Toushiro bungkam. Haruskah ia bilang kalau itu Sojiro Kusaka? Rival sang tuan muda dalam segala hal di sekolah.

Melihat Toushiro yang hanya terdiam, Ichigo akhirnya habis kesabaran. Dengan geram ia berdiri, menarik sebelah tangan Toushiro menuju kolam. Kemudian dengan amarah yang sudah membutakan kedua matanya, ia mendorong pemuda mungil itu, "Itu hukumanmu!" desisnya, sebelum berbalik pergi.

Toushiro membelalak panik. Dengan cepat ia mencari cara agar bisa mengambang. Tapi, tidak berhasil. Karena memang ia tidak bisa berenang. Air dari kolam pun mulai tertelan olehnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika Ichigo berbalik, saat itu juga jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena perlakuannya dan Toushiro yang tidak bersuara meminta tolong. Dengan ketakutan yang membelenggu dirinya, Ichigo berlari dan melompat ke dalam kolam. Dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh Toushiro dan membawanya ke pinggir kolam.

Sekujur tubuh Toushiro bergetar begitu ia sudah duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Begitu Ichigo membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk, saat itu juga Toushiro tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menangis sesenggukan. Tenggorokkannya sudah sangat sakit menahan tangisannya.

Ichigo berdecak. Membuat Toushiro yang mengira kalau sang tuan muda tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, akhirnya berusaha berdiri—meski beberapa kali terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang masih gemetar—sebelum berlari pergi dari situ.

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, jangan cuma sembunyi di situ! Ayo kemari kita bermain sama-sama!"_

_Bocah kecil berumur lima tahun yang sejak tadi mengintip langsung menjauhi pintu. Sementara bocah yang seumuran dengannya—yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan berbagai jenis mainan di sekelilingnya—mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebelum ia berdiri. Kedua kaki kecilnya mengendap-endap menuju pintu sambil menahan kikikan._

"_BAA!" seruannya membuat bocah yang mengintip itu terlonjak kaget. "Jangan pergi!" Dengan cepat ia menahan jaket biru tua bertudung sang bocah yang akan berbalik kabur. "Ayo kita main!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ditariknya bocah itu ke dalam ruangan bermainnya._

"_Aku Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya begitu sudah duduk di atas karpet. "Namamu siapa?"_

_Bocah berwajah manis itu menjawab dengan wajah menunduk, "Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

"_Kau mau main sama-sama denganku, kan?" Ichigo menarik Toushiro hingga duduk di depannya. "Mulai hari ini kau harus bermain denganku, ya?"_

_Toushiro mengangguk-angguk. Kedua matanya memandang segala jenis permainan mahal Ichigo yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka—yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibelikan ibunya._

"_Kita main ini dulu!" Ichigo mengulurkan salah satu robot gundam-nya ke arah Toushiro._

_Toushiro mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sebelum menerimanya dengan bibir tersenyum manis. Ichigo terpana, sebelum ia ikut tersenyum._

"_Kau sangat manis, jadi teruslah tersenyum seperti itu!"_

Dering jam weker kecil sontak membuat Toushiro terjaga dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi, ia bermimpi saat masih kecil dulu; saat Ichigo dan dirinya masih akrab. Tetapi sejak mereka sama-sama menginjak umur sepuluh tahun, Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah.

Toushiro masih ingat saat dulu ia tersenyum di depan Ichigo, namun sang tuan muda tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara dan wajah dingin, "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi di depanku, kau membuat kedua mataku iritasi." Sejak saat itulah, ia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum di depan Ichigo.

Di luar langit masih gelap begitu Toushiro sudah berada di dapur untuk mengisi perutnya dengan sarapan. Semenjak ibunya pergi seminggu yang lalu, ia harus bangun lebih cepat untuk membuat sarapannya sendiri. Para pelayan wanita yang biasa membuat sarapan Ichigo akhirnya mulai bermunculan dan menyapanya ramah, sebelum sibuk di konter dapur.

"Shiro-_chan_, tolong bangunkan Tuan Muda Ichigo, ya?" pinta salah satu pelayan wanita.

Toushiro mengangguk, sebelum berdiri dari kursi. Bahkan tanpa dimintapun ia akan mengerjakan rutinitasnya itu.

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok!_

"Tuan Muda."

Beberapa kali Toushiro mengetuk dan memanggil sang tuan muda. Namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dengan pelan, Toushiro akhirnya membuka pintu di depannya dan mengintip. Kedua mata Ichigo masih tertutup rapat. Toushiro terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia melangkah masuk.

"Tuan Muda," panggilnya begitu sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Kedua kelopak mata Ichigo akhirnya bergerak terbuka. Dengan kedua mata yang masih mengantuk, ia memandangi Toushiro yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Toushiro memutari tempat tidur Ichigo dan menuju jendela balkon. Menyingkap tirai dan membuat sinar matahari akhirnya bisa menerobos masuk. Kedua mata Ichigo mengikuti Toushiro yang menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya, sepatunya, dan buku-buku pelajarannya dari posisinya yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Seperti biasa, jangan lupa dengan rutinitasmu yang lain." Suara Ichigo seketika menghentikan gerakan Toushiro yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolah.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk patuh. Kemudian menuju pintu kamar untuk menguncinya, sebelum berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

"Kau juga baca buku-buku tentang antariksa?"

Terkejut. Toushiro nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang dipeluknya di depan dada begitu mendengar suara Kusaka di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebelum mengambil buku yang tidak bisa diambil Toushiro karena raknya terlalu tinggi.

"_Arigato_," ucap Toushiro begitu Kusaka mengulurkan buku itu.

"Jadi, kau juga tertarik membaca buku-buku tentang antariksa, hm?" tanya Kusaka lagi dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Ya," Toushiro mengangguk. "Kusaka-_san_ juga, ya?"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku seformal itu." Kusaka mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Panggil saja Kusaka."

Toushiro mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kusaka berdecak puas dalam hati, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat pemuda mungil itu tersenyum. Benar-benar manis.

"Begitu lulus nanti, jika sudah diterima masuk di universitas, aku berencana mengambil jurusan antariksa," Kusaka berkata sambil mengambil salah satu buku di rak, "karena sejak kecil, aku sudah tertarik dengan apa yang ada di luar angkasa."

Toushiro tertegun. Apa yang dikatakan Kusaka sama seperti yang dipikirkannya sejak masih kecil dulu.

"Setelah lulus, kau juga akan melanjutkan ke universitas?"

Toushiro terdiam. Mana mungkin hal itu akan terjadi. Dia hanya seorang anak pelayan. Bisa bersekolah di sini juga karena tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki yang sudah memberinya kesempatan. Karena setelah lulus nanti, ia hanya akan berada di _mansion_ Kurosaki, menjadi pelayan di sana.

"Aku—" ucapan Toushiro urung selesai karena Kusaka tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak rak buku. Jika saja terlambat, sebuah buku tebal yang dilempar Ichigo pasti sudah mengenai sebagian wajahnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" hardik Kusaka begitu Ichigo berjalan mendekati mereka dengan rahang mengatup keras.

"Menjauh darinya!"

Kusaka mendengus, hampir tertawa. Dengan sorot mata menantang, ia langsung menarik Toushiro ke belakang punggungnya. Ichigo menggeram melihat hal itu. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal kuat.

Perkelahian akhirnya tak terelakkan. Dengan cepat Kusaka mendorong Toushiro ke tempat yang aman, sebelum ia membalas pukulan Ichigo. Para siswa yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu langsung menggerubungi kedua sisi rak tanpa ada yang berniat memisahkan keduanya.

Kusaka akhirnya terdesak. Meski ia berhasil membuat wajah Ichigo juga babak belur sama seperti wajahnya, ia akhirnya baru sadar kalau Ichigo benar-benar lawan yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya. Dengan langkah penuh pasti, Ichigo mendekati dirinya yang bersandar di salah satu rak buku. Kepalan tangan Ichigo yang melayang di udara sudah siap menghantamnya. Dan—

_BRUK!_

Kusaka menoleh cepat ke samping begitu yang mendapat pukulan Ichigo adalah Toushiro. Sedetik yang lalu, pemuda mungil itu menjadi tameng di depannya, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena terhempas ke samping akibat kerasnya pukulan Ichigo.

Ichigo mematung begitu melihat Toushiro susah payah bangun dari posisinya dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Pipi putih itu mulai terlihat bengkak dan lebam, bahkan ada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tuan Muda… Anda bisa melampiaskan kemarahan Anda pada saya, karena itu—tolong jangan pukul Kusaka lagi… karena Kusaka," kedua mata Toushiro menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu, "satu-satunya temanku di sekolah ini…"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, si brengsek itu satu-satunya temanmu, hah?" Dengan kasar Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh Toushiro ke atas tempat tidurnya begitu mereka sampai di _mansion_. "Apa si brengsek itu yang datang di hari Minggu kemarin?!"

Toushiro mengangguk. Tidak melawan ketika kedua tangan Ichigo dengan kasar mengenyahkan seragam sekolahnya. Tak sampai lima menit, tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi selembar benangpun.

"Kau harus ingat posisimu di _mansion_-ku ini! Kau dengar?!" bentak Ichigo, sebelum menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka tanpa persiapan.

Pemuda mungil itu hanya mengernyit tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ichigo menghentak dengan kasar. Terus dan terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia melihat kedua mata Toushiro menatapnya kosong. Tidak ada cahaya, dan ia tak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Gerakan Ichigo seketika berhenti. Jika saja ia tidak melihat dada Toushiro tidak naik-turun, ia pasti sudah menyangka pemuda mungil ini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Pergi," Ichigo menarik dirinya, "cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Setelah mengambil seragam sekolahnya yang berceceran di lantai, Toushiro hanya memakai celananya. Kemudian dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang, ia menuju pintu. Begitu pintu di belakangnya sudah ditarik hingga menutup, ia melangkah pergi dengan air mata yang meleleh jatuh di kedua pipinya tanpa ada tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Toushiro sembunyi di mana sih?" Ichigo celingak-celinguk mencari Toushiro di halaman belakang mansion-nya. Ia sudah mencari Toushiro di setiap tempat, namun bocah manis itu tak kunjung ia temukan._

_Putra tunggal keluarga Kurosaki itu akhirnya menyerah. Namun, begitu ia baru saja akan berbalik pergi, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di balik pohon besar yang tadi belum sempat diperiksanya. Dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan, ia akhirnya berlari menuju pohon itu._

"_Ketemu kau!" seru Ichigo girang. Tapi ia langsung bengong begitu melihat bocah manis itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Eyy, ternyata kau tertidur di sini, ya?" Ichigo langsung berjongkok dan menoel-noel pipi bulat Toushiro._

_Melihat Toushiro yang tak terusik, Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada bibir merah kecil Toushiro yang setengah terbuka. Ichigo langsung celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat ia dan Toushiro di sini, sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir Toushiro._

_Kali ini, Toushiro akhirnya terusik. Kedua matanya membulat begitu melihat wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengannya. Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan bibir Toushiro dan ia memeletkan lidahnya._

"_Akhirnya Snow White bangun juga dengan ciuman dari Pangeran~"_

_Wajah putih Toushiro langsung berubah warna seperti apel, sebelum ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

Mimpi masa kecil itulah yang membuat Ichigo masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia membuka mata. Setelah menyingkap selimutnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Salah satu pelayan wanita yang baru saja akan mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo langsung terlonjak kaget begitu pintu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam. "A, sarapan sudah siap, Tuan Muda," katanya tergagap.

Ichigo berlalu tanpa memberikan respon apa-apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya semalaman, hingga ia baru bisa tertidur jam satu pagi.

'_Toushiro, apa kau akan terus menjadi pelayanku…?_'

Sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang ingin dikatakannya di hari itu. Tapi—

"TUAN MUDA ICHIGO!"

Hanya itulah teriakan panik yang terakhir didengar Ichigo, sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tangga, dan akhirnya berhenti di lantai bawah. Para pelayan yang ada di sana langsung menggerubungi sang tuan muda yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau jahat!"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terpana begitu melihat sosok kecil dirinya yang masih berumur lima tahun.

"Kau sudah menyakiti Toushiro! Kau jahat!"

Tiba-tiba kejadian beberapa tahun terakhir saat ia memperlakukan Toushiro dengan kasar terputar seperti sebuah proyektor film hitam putih di depan matanya. Ichigo mematung. Ia melihat senyuman Toushiro memudar karena dirinya. Senyuman yang sejujurnya ingin selalu dilihatnya. Namun rasa kesepiannya karena tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya akhirnya membuatnya menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih pada Toushiro—cinta pertamanya.

"Apa yang harus—" kedua mata Ichigo menatap sosok kecil dirinya, "—aku lakukan?"

Kedua mata sosok Ichigo kecil menyipit kesal, "Untuk apa kau bertanya kalau sudah lama tahu jawabannya!"

Ichigo tertegun.

"Cepat buka matamu dan bangun! Bangun!"

Sang suster yang sedang memeriksa kantong infus Ichigo terkejut begitu ia melihat sang pasien akhirnya membuka mata. "Oh! Akhirnya kau sadar. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Kedua mata Ichigo mengedar di dalam ruangan begitu sang suster menghilang di balik pintu. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah untuk digerakkan. Ada perban yang melingkari kepala dan lengan kirinya.

Sang dokter akhirnya datang bersama sang suster tadi, dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu," jelas dokter itu setelah selesai memeriksanya.

"Aku ingin pulang," Ichigo berkata begitu suster melepas masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau belum bisa pulang karena masih harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit ini," kata sang dokter.

Ichigo berdecak pelan, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menelepon ke _mansion_-ku. Ada seseorang yang kuharapkan segera ke sini."

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro sudah pergi sehari sebelum Anda mengalami kecelakaan itu, Tuan Muda. Saya berkata jujur," kata kepala pelayan di _mansion_-nya begitu ia muncul di hadapan Ichigo.

Rasanya ada hantaman keras di tubuhnya, hingga Ichigo merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas. "Pergi ke mana dia? Pergi ke mana Toushiro?"

"Toushiro…" pria setengah abad itu menarik napas panjang. Sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji pada Toushiro untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini. Tapi— "Sudah kembali ke desa untuk menyusul ibunya. Dia juga meminta saya untuk menyampaikan maaf pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kurosaki nanti karena tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya."

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Air mata yang sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya akhirnya meleleh jatuh tanpa sadar.

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda masih ingat dengan apa yang pernah saya katakan pada Anda saat masih kecil dulu?" Pria setengah abad itu tersenyum, sebelum melanjutkan, "Ketika yang Anda miliki telah terlepas dari genggaman, di saat itulah Anda akan merasa sangat kehilangan. Karena itu, jagalah yang Anda miliki."

Ichigo akhirnya mengerti. Dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menangis. Memperlihatkan kelemahan dirinya yang selama ini selalu ditutupinya rapat-rapat.

**.**

**.**

_Tiga bulan kemudian…_

"Toushiro-_kun_! Ayo istirahat dulu! Kita makan siang bersama!" seruan itu membuat Toushiro yang sedang berjongkok memetik stroberi sontak menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Ha'i_!" Diangkatnya keranjang yang sudah separuh berisi stroberi, sebelum menuju gazebo di mana sang pemilik kebun sudah duduk di sana mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya.

Para pemetik stroberi yang lain juga berdatangan untuk makan siang bersama-sama. Hanya Toushiro yang terlihat paling muda di antara mereka, namun pemuda mungil itu bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam obrolan.

Acara makan siang dan obrolan seru itu akhirnya berakhir. Toushiro kembali berjalan menuju kebun stroberi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meski upah yang diberi tidak seberapa, Toushiro tetap senang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Eh?" Toushiro menoleh terkejut begitu ia melihat seekor kelinci berwarna abu-abu tengah mengendus-endus keranjang stroberinya. Kelinci itu mendongak dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum berlari pergi. Toushiro sempat ternganga, lalu tertawa geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Toushiro, apa kau melihat kelinci abu-abu?" Seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Toushiro tampak terengah-engah begitu mendekati Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Baru saja lari ke arah sana." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah timur.

Pemuda itu berdecak, "Sial. Kelinci itu kabur begitu aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam kandang tadi. Ya sudah, aku mencarinya dulu!"

"_Ganbatte_!" seru Toushiro dengan bibir menahan senyuman geli.

"Aku minta stroberinya, ya!"

"Hei!"

Dengan tawa berderai, pemuda itu berlari pergi setelah berhasil mengambil beberapa stroberi dari keranjang Toushiro.

Toushiro menggeleng-geleng kepala, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya memetik stroberi. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menghapus peluh keringat di dahi dan dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Terlalu seriusnya ia memetik, sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa?"

Gerakan tangan Toushiro yang akan menggunting tangkai stroberi seketika berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara familiar itu. Begitu ia mendongak, Ichigo berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sorot mata yang sudah lama tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Maaf… karena sudah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar dan menganggap dirimu seperti benda milikku…" ada jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Hari itu, saat aku mengatakan 'Apa kau akan terus menjadi pelayanku?' sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi—" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik Toushiro hingga berdiri dan menangkup wajah pemuda mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, "—kau harus selalu berada di sisiku selamanya, dan bukan sebagai seorang pelayan! Ini adalah perintah!"

Tanpa peduli kalau akan ada yang melihat, Ichigo mencium bibir Toushiro. Menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan, yang selama ini selalu tertahan karena egonya yang tinggi.

"Jawabanmu?" Ia bertanya di depan bibir Toushiro begitu melepaskan ciumannya.

Kedua pipi bulat Toushiro merona begitu ia mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Ya."

Senyuman yang sudah lama hilang itu akhirnya muncul di kedua bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih lebih lebiiih mencintaimu!"

Dan ciuman kali ini lebih lama dari yang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne's <strong>_**notes**_**:**

Rasanya sedih sekali IchiHitsu day tahun ini (mungkin) cuman saya seorang diri yg meramaikan di FBI ini. T_T

Pergi ke mana author2 yg selalu membuat IchiHitsu?

Saya harap tahun depan para author lama ato newbie di FBI mau meramaikan IchiHitsu day lagi. :')


End file.
